1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to automative repair equipment and techniques and, more particularly, is directed towards a novel method and apparatus for correcting front end alignment which results from bent front axle assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of maintaining proper front end alignment in motor vehicles is well recognized. The multitude of parts which make up the wheel support sections of a motor vehicle each provide a potential source of misalignment. While conventional alignment equipment available to most mechanics is able to correct many such sources of misalignment, many situations nevertheless arise for which conventional equipment simply will not do the job.
Misalignment caused by deformed or bent struts is an example of a condition for which conventional alignment equipment is unsatisfactory. Described in my prior U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 715,375, filed Aug. 18, 1976, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,531 is a method and apparatus for correcting bent strut misalignment which provides an economic and effective solution to the problem of conveniently and accurately correcting misalignment resulting from bent or otherwise deformed struts.
I have recognized that a similar problem exists with respect to misalignment caused by bent front axle assemblies, such as those found in Volkswagen automobiles. These front axle assemblies are characterized by a twin I beam horizontally disposed front axle which has a pair of upper and lower torsion arms extending rearwardly from both ends thereof. The spindle, hub and drum of the vehicle are connected via the upper and lower ball joints to the upper and lower torsion arms, respectively.
In earlier model Volkswagens, for example, which include model years 1948 through 1969, the twin axle beam is connected at its approximate mid-section to the head of the frame of the automobile, commonly referred to as the header. I have found that the twin beams tend to be deformed between the connection point to the header and the torsion arms if the vehicle is in an accident, runs over a curb, or the like. For later model Volkswagens (beginning with model year 1970), the twin I beam is mounted to the frame by twin, spaced headers which are arranged in a Y-configuration with respect to the front axle, rather than being centrally located as is the case with the earlier models. I have found, with the later models, that the torsion arms themselves, which extend laterally and rearwardly from both ends of the twin front axle, are apt to be bent if the automobile jumps a curb, is involved in an accident, runs over a pothole, or the like.
Prior art techniques of correcting misalignment resulting from either bent front axle beams or bent torsion bars required the front end of the automobile to be totally dismantled in order to remove the damaged part, and either bent it back into shape, or replace it.
It therefore may be appreciated that a technique which would enable the bent or deformed axle and/or torsion arms to be straightened while remaining installed on the automobile would provide a great advance over presently available techniques in terms of both labor and part economy. It is towards this end that the present invention is advanced.